User talk:Paklack
Hi, welcome to Barney Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Paklack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SonicHOG (Talk) 08:06, 22 June 2009 Hey there, Paklack it's great to see you when you're still on Youtube. Rodney16 20:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Barney Live in Concert show Hey, Paklack, I was wondering, if photography is was not allowed during the show's beginning stages of the tour in an attempt to make it seem as if Barney costumes in the style of those built by HiT were being used for the show. This was only after receiving criticism on the costumes from parents and was done in addition to using an old spare Barney sent to them by HiT, since when did Vee bulit the cartoon Barney costumes? Did they ever used a Barney Costume that was sent by Hit Entertainment but only for meet and greets? Because I thought they would be using regular Barney costume that was sent in by Hit as well. Rodney16 21:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "The HiT Barney costume that they take with them on the tour is only used for M&Gs. They don't use him for shows because there are two Barneys in the show and they change places so quickly in the show that they need two Barney suits. They were only sent one HiT costume. That HiT costume may look good, but it's already been used in other Barney-realted productions, so it is highly unlikely that it would last the entire duration of the tour. This is confirmed because I have more than one friend that performs as a dino in the show. Photography was always allowed in the show, but videos was not. Paklack 04:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC)" Did you now know that VEE used the HiT Barney Costume from Season 12 or 13 (I'm guessing Season 13 because it contains the conected feet.) with the bulit-in VEE mouth mech? Cause I think it was an awsome idea for that! I can even imagine if they did use the HiT Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff costumes with the VEE bulit-in mouth mechs. Rodney16 19:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rodney. The new costume in Birthday Bash was made by HiT recently and was not used in the series. The legs are extended to match the actors' heights, but not connected. They don't usually use costumes from the series for live appearances. They only use the old TV costumes when Carey does live appearances. Besides, Carey's costume doesn't always fit everyone else, and his costume would be too worn out to last an entire tour. Paklack 04:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I know the only HiT Costumes are missing are BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff unless if they're still using the cartoon costumes. And I think if VEE does another Barney LIVE tour, they should use a Barney doll and a fog machine to make Barney's enterance more effective. Rodney16 14:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I TOTALLY agree. I actually think VEE is capable of doing some very cool effects, (they're usuallly good at making costumes, too) and I'm not sure why they held back while making this show. Pretty frustrating. Paklack 00:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) AND before the Barney Theme Song starts they should add the Girls and Boys annoucement (From Barney's Big Surprise, Musical Castle, etc.) for the future shows to start the theme song. Rodney16 11:44, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ahem This guy, , just hates me now. I just had to say it to somebody MrSmartyMax 17:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC)